You give me fever
by CatchingStar
Summary: The morning after of a great evening. Cath and Sara Romance. Review is always welcome. ;


**A special thanks to DEBBIE for being my beta on this. I missed working with you girl. :) Love you!**

Disclaimers: nope, i don't own the girls...

* *

I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and smile happily, my most recent memories flooding my conscious. Sara and I have just spent the most wonderful evening together. In all honesty it has to be up there with the best moments of my life.

She'd secretly planned a beautifully romantic dinner at a small, intimate restaurant that I'd never heard of before never mind been to. The food was divine, fit for royalty in fact. We enjoyed gentle conversation whilst a band filled the air with unobtrusive jazz melodies, so wrapped up in each other that it felt almost as though we had the place to ourselves. I would've given anything to freeze those moments forever.

Her next surprise was that instead of getting a cab home, we arrived at the Rampart where she'd booked a luxury suite. Sara took me to bed and we made love in ways that we never had before. She actually let herself go. It was as though she was finally free of whatever had been holding her back. The sex, while always good had definitely been missing something that I couldn't quite identify. But tonight Sara finally gave herself to me. She was right there with me in the moment, trying new things, feeling everything I was doing to her body and soul with no fear. I had all of her. She even let me tie her to the bed. You have no idea what that gesture did to me; my Sara, naked, splayed wide, begging, vulnerable and with me one-hundred percent.

After I untied her and we spent long, blissful moments in each other's arms, she reached down and pulled a beautifully wrapped box from under the bed. With one leg curled underneath her, she handed it to me, her lips twitching and her eyes shining. I opened the box and there nestled in the tissue paper was a bright pink strap-on. I nearly came just from seeing the look on her face as she secured the straps and climbed, predatorily above me.

My God, I have never being so thoroughly fucked in my entire life! When she finally pulled out of me after giving me my own personal orgasm-fest, I was dangling precariously over the edge of oblivion. I entertained a fleeting notion of flipping her over and taking her like she'd taken me, sharing the wonderful sensations that device could produce but Sara had worn me out so much so that I fell asleep draped over her before I could move to act on that desire.

I woke to see Sara coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered and enveloped in a fluffy white bath-robe. Numerous delicious kisses later I managed to extract myself from her grasp, disappear into the en-suite and take my own rather lengthy shower. As I stepped out I noticed Sara had brought all my night products (she is well aware how vain I can be about my skin, especially my face) and the skimpiest nightwear I own, a white, semi-translucent nightdress that stops half-way down my ass.

I smile at myself again as I slip the nightdress over my head. Sara really is the most attentive, caring, thoughtful and sensual person I've ever met. I'm so damn lucky to have someone who wants to do all this for me.

I'm just reaching for my moisturizer when I hear the door handle behind me. I smirk. I have been rather a long time in here probably leaving her wondering what on earth I am up to.

My eyes are immediately drawn to hers in the mirror as she appears in the doorway and begins to walk towards me with a distinctly intense stare. I feel my stomach flip and my cheeks flush purely from her gaze, that's how much power she has over me. She advances on me rather like a stalking tiger, the air thick with fresh tension. Without breaking eye contact in the mirror, she moves behind me effectively trapping me in front of the basin. As she slowly presses her body into me I feel something hard against my ass and realize with a swell of surprise and a tingling rush throughout my body, that my baby is back in the strap on. I bite my lower lip as she grinds her hips against my ass and I try to turn to face her.

"Don't move," she whispers roughly in my ear, her voice low and gravelly.

"Sara…" I'm already anticipating what she's about to do and can feel the heat building between my legs but I'm not totally sure I'm ready for what she has in store for me especially since I can still very much feel the effects of the last round.

She runs her soft hand over my back and down lower to my right ass cheek giving it a squeeze followed by a more-than-firm slap which really takes me by surprise. I didn't think it could but her gaze gets even more intense as she stares at my reflection with unbridled desire and pure animal lust. Her breathing is already labored.

"You want me to let go and act with my feelings, right?" she questions me, her breath tickling my inner ear as she grinds into me a second time.

"Oh yeah, I do, but I…"

"How can you look so beautiful, sensual, seductive and yet innocent all at the same time?" she interrupts before I can finish.

"I don't…"

"I was trying to lie there and relax as you showered but the longer I lay there listening to the water, picturing you underneath it, naked, the more turned on I became," she whispers, cutting me off again. "I tried to resist, but just the thought of you… of your beautiful body…" Her finger traces a path from my neck to my shoulder making me shiver. "You made me so hot… I'm on fire for you."

"Ugh… Ssa…"

"I gave in. It's far beyond my control now… I want you and I'm going to have you!" she growls and purrs with her desire, crushing against me so demandingly that I've no control over the whimper that escapes my lips.

Her hands travel across my belly and breasts above the flimsy nightdress, slowly, deliberately, preparing me, making me even wetter. She doesn't have to do much though. I'm already painfully aware of the throbbing between my legs. Give me a few more minutes of this torture and I may just pass clean out. My eyes close and my body leans into her heavily causing her to let out a dry chuckle as she moves her hand underneath my panties to gently stroke the length of my lips in slow, languid sweeps.

"Is this all for me?" she asks, her fingers becoming slick with my juices.

I nod, unable to formulate words and groan when I feel the loss of her hand as she removes it from my panties, though I immediately feel her start to slide them to the floor.

I'm about to take off my nightdress too when she stops me with a firm command. "No! Leave it!"

She moves her hand back to my ass rubbing forcefully then once again dealing me a stinging blow before parting my legs and fingering me. I purr as my body envelops her finger. _Wow! Oh My God! _She moves the lone finger out and back inside again so slowly, teasing me. Before I can fall into rhythm and beg for more she pulls it out entirely and I sigh desperately. She's driving me mad with need; I'm so slick I could fuck her whole hand.

"Please… ugh…" I cry out in frustration at the loss of contact causing her to arch a perfectly shaped brow and smirk at me before untying the strings on her pajama pants and allowing them to pool around her ankles.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she brushes the dildo's length against my pussy. "Please Sara, oh god, please…" I yelp out trying to move my hips against the all too light contact. I'm suddenly more than desperate to feel her inside me. I need her now!

She smirks again "Is this what you want?" she teases, resting the tip of the dildo against my opening but not actually entering me.

"Yes, yes… that's what I want… fuck me, oh Jesus…" I feel like I'll die if she doesn't start to touch me soon.

She pulls my hips further away from the sink and I shudder in desire and anticipation. She stares at me in the mirror, her own need written clearly across her face. There are no longer any concerns in my mind over whether I can take what she's about to give me. I'll willingly take everything she throws at me.

Sara pauses one final time adjusting the position of her feet before entering me with a slow, deep thrust, a combined gasp leaving both of our lips with the intensity of our bodies joining together. As she sinks the dildo fully into me a second time, I feel her hot skin and pubic hair against my ass.

I hold onto the basin tightly as she pulls me forcibly to meet each new thrust, our eyes locked together as she takes me from behind. It's so incredibly, mind-blowingly erotic to see her thrusting in and out. I'm sure she is well aware that her slow pace is driving me crazy and that I want it hard and fast. I want to cum so badly. I _need_ to cum! With one hand gripping the sink tightly I move the other underneath my nightdress towards my desperate clit.

"Catherine, don't you dare touch yourself or I'm done here."

_Catherine?_ She never, ever, calls me by my full name when we make love - though I guess right now this is not 'making love' it's sex - raw, primal sex - but I can tell she is damn serious in her threat.

"God Sara, I need this… take me hard or touch me…I don't care which, just please… please…" I beg throatily, turning my head to her. She continues her excruciatingly slow yet deep movements and I close my eyes trying to keep the tears of need from falling. I have never reacted like that before. Of course I've begged her more than once but it's never been quite like this. She is in complete control of my hips, my movements and my release and it's torturously overwhelming.

She squeezes my back. "You're gagging for it, aren't you?" She chuckles huskily into my ear. "All you had to do was ask nicely." She bites down on my lobe before picking up her pace.

"Oh god… oh fuck, yesss!" This feels so amazing. I'm not even trying to regulate the volume of my cries as she slams into me again and again.

She winds the fingers of her left hand tightly into my hair and pulls my head back firmly. Again I'm stunned by her pent up passion and she must see the slight shock in my face as I gasp at her action.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks, sudden concern seeping into her voice as her movements slow. I meet her gaze, trying to convey how much I love and trust her and shake my head vehemently as I'm quite unable to formulate more than grunts and whimpers at this present moment. Reassured, she gets back on track. "I want you to keep your eyes open." I nod. "I want you to watch everything. Watch me fuck you!" I don't know this side of Sara but hot-damn, I like it!

I watch her intently as she directed; my brain, my body and every sense on overload. The muscles in her thighs ripple and clench with each firm thrust as her fingers grip my hips, pulling back towards her to force herself deeper. Her eyes are almost black with desire. Her face is flushed, there is sweat beading on her brow and her chest rises and falls rapidly with the exertion and the now frantic pace she is maintaining. It feels as though we're in the throes of fever, burning us up as we're inflamed by each other.

She knows I'm nearly there, we're in tune with each other enough to recognize the signs and with a smirk she moves her left hand from its position on my hip, around my body, lowering it to slip between my folds, and search out my aching center. It's enough. One deliberate caress and it is as though my body explodes. The last thing I see is her expression of triumph as I yell her name and squeeze my eyes shut. I feel a pulsing wave of fire rush out from underneath her fingertip slick with my juices, wracking my body with visible tremors that leave me slumped over the basin while she continues to rock into me gently, milking my release for every last drop.

As she feels my legs regain enough strength to stand she withdraws from inside me and loosens the straps of her fucking-device allowing it to drop to the floor. Caressing my back softly she waits for me to be able to breathe without gasping the air into my lungs as though I was drowning, then slips her arms underneath my legs and carries me, bride-style, into the bedroom laying me tenderly on the bed. She climbs in beside me and pulls the sheets over us both. I hug my Sara to me, resting my head on her shoulder, my breaths more even but still punctuated every so often with tiny shudders.

"Where did that come from?" I ask in a curious whisper when I can finally speak again.

"Well, it it's not like I haven't thought about it before and felt the primal desire to just take you without asking and without giving you options but at the back of my mind I can't help remembering my father, when he…" she swallows nervously "…well… when he… raped my mother and me. I could never do something like that with you. I could never hurt you. I… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if…" her voice trails off and she holds onto me tighter.

I open my mouth to say that she didn't and wouldn't hurt me and that there's no comparison between what we've just experienced together and her father's actions, when she continues. "I know. It took me some time to realize that doing this isn't the same and that it doesn't mean I don't love you desperately. I just was scared to give into the feelings but I felt in my heart I wasn't like him."

I can't say anything because my voice has caught in my throat and my eyes have filled with tears, so I just nod and kiss her forehead gently. I'm so, so proud of her. "It scared me though when I pulled your hair because in that second raw desire had taken over and I'd done it before my brain had caught up with my actions, but you relaxed me, with the way you responded, with your eyes and with the depth of the love and trust I saw in them. You empowered me. You made me feel… " she smiles through the tears rolling down her face. God, I love her so much. I let her cry the tears she needs to before kissing the salty liquid from her cheeks. "I just hope you can walk straight tomorrow or you'll get some grief from the boys," she chuckles. I giggle myself hoping the same thing as I kiss her lips, requesting and immediately being given entrance.

"Thank you. Thank you for opening yourself to me, for trusting me enough to share these new and wonderful sides of you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You've given me the most incredible evening. I love you and trust you with all that I am."

"I don't know when I'll feel ready to do that again, but I loved it too." Now that is my Sara: always insecure about her strength of self although she has proved a thousand times how strong and loving and in control she is. I look into her eyes with a smile.

"I know, but none of that matters. What does matter is that I love you just the way you are and I'll love you forever."

Sara turns me in her arms so she's spooning me, ensuring as much of my skin as possible is in contact with her own and echoes my sentiment as she closes her eyes to sleep, "forever."

**The E****nd**

**Ps. **I'm actually surprise that i succeeded on writing this one, it was not so simple as it may sounds... please tell me what you think, ok ?


End file.
